Acceptance
by YinToYang
Summary: Virtua Fighter fic. A revealing of Goh Hinogami's past through his P.O.V. and his apprentice Nero Hinogami. Rated T for language, violence for future chapters. Future chapters may cause rating to go up.


**_So this is my first Fan fiction dedicated to a video game. Strong language just because its a slight tragedy or angst whichever one you choose._**

YinToYang: So Goh what do you think of this chapter?

Goh: I barely involved in it!! It looks fing stupid so far.

YinToYang: Watch it dude I control the fic and that means your personality within it as well so you might want to be careful.

Goh: Whatever I just better be involved a little bit more in the next chapter.

YinToYang: Well of course you are Chapter 2 is going to be in your P.O.V. so its all you. Now tell the readers that important thing.

Goh: Well since I'm the main guy next chapter I will. Virtua Fighter and Goh Hinogami don't belong to YinToYang they are copyrighted to SegaAM2

YinToYang: You heard the man!! Now go enjoy the fiction I must work on my next masterpiece!!!

* * *

How long has it been? Six…seven years? Six…It was definitely six years since I had been taken in by him. I became his student, his little brother in my mind though, he even gave me my name since I lived without one for the first ten years of my life. I don't remember my original family…hell I don't even want to remember them they threw me in an orphanage right after I was born and didn't even bother giving me a name before throwing me away I mean seriously what the fuck was wrong with them. For the first six years of my life I lived in a pretty rundown orphanage and often the subject to a lot of teasing and insults because I was such an "inhuman looking person" as the people who ran the orphanarium liked to called me. The reason why was because of my of my unnaturally blood red hair and my eyes yeah my eyes they didn't look like normal eyes they were cat eyes they're green and look just like a regular pet cat's eyes. It pissed me off that parent's who didn't want me under the reason that I had "disturbing eyes" and it really ticked me off when some of the parents called me a "Demon Child" from the look that I sometimes gave when I knew they were disturbed by look of my eyes. I lived in Japan for all my life before I was taken in by him but I don't think I'm of Japanese origin my skin was of a much more paler complexion than those of the Japanese I was more likely of European decent but what nationality who gives a damn the only things that mattered to me during my time at the orphanage were my education, finding a way to get out of there, and the fact that I slowly started to hate to people more and more as time passed in that hellhole.

* * *

Three months after my sixth birthday passed I finally escaped that hellhole of an orphanage and started looking for my own place to live and for a family or at least somebody to take me in as I walked through the streets of Kyoto though I had very little luck most people who saw me still called me "demon child" and in the worst case scenarios some even attacked or at least tried to attack me but I managed to escape since I slowly started learning the streets like the back of my hand. I slowly learned different ways to survive in the streets for the next four years of my life. The first thing I learned was pick pocketing and I met with very little success for the first year of my life the only things I manage to steal were the essentials a straw hat to cover my eyes from people, a blanket to keep myself warm during night or when it became winter, and food and water. As time passed my skills at stealing improved I managed to learn how to take wallets without being seen and if I was ever caught in the act I knew almost every escape method to get out unseen. But a few months after I turned ten the harshest winter came to Kyoto and my luck with stealing had dried up completely I had been without food for almost a month and my blanket was so torn up that it was practically a rag. I felt my vision fading on me every once in a while I honestly thought I was going to die that day and yet I didn't really mind because…The world rejected me and I was betting for sure that it wouldn't have mattered to anyone if I left. But I was wrong…I remember it perfectly I was sleeping by the bridge over the old river that night with what was left of the blanket over me. My hat had fallen off and into the river at some point and that left my eyes exposed which meant people would probably start attacking me since I had earned a name for myself in the past four years I was simply known as "The Cat-Eyed Demon" for obvious reasons. I knew if anybody saw me now they probably laugh at me or kill me right than and there which I wouldn't have minded on bit since I was already on the verge of death from the cold and lack of food.

* * *

I heard footsteps approaching me after a while and I was sure I was going to die right than and there. The guy was tall I was sure he was at least 17-19 years-old he was wearing a blue gi and a gray t-shirt underneath his gi top was undone while he had his belt tied loosely around his waist. I noticed he was barefoot and amazed how he could easily walk like that in the snow. His face was so demonic almost like mine he had slate blue hair and an unusual skin complexion that probably get him ridiculed for his looks just like me he also had two piercing's on his face well one was definitely a piercing the other looked like a tiny needle pierced through his skin. His face also had two scars. I looked him in the eye showing him my cat eyes not really caring if was here to kill me or not. As soon as he saw my eyes he had a small look of surprise in them and than…he smiled not a kind one but more of a devilous smirk he slowly got down on one knee to be at my face level and out of nowhere he took his gi top off and gave to me to wear to keep warm. After I slipped it on he grabbed my legs and motioned his head telling me to grab on to him. He soon started carrying me to his place it a long walk. After a couple of minutes worth of walking I just needed to know the reason why this man helped me did he know who I was? Did he even care? My body was so weak I could barely make any words escape my lips but somehow I manage to pull something off, "Why?" He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face so I tried to finish my sentence, "Why did you save me? I'm the Cat-eyed Demon you know." He shot me an evil grin and a small chuckle and said, "Yeah I know but I don't really give a shit what these people say I'm going to give you a home with me and that's all that matters." I was shocked for the first time in my life really I didn't know what to say he actually left me speechless. I was so lost in thought that only until he asked me his own question in return that I snapped out of it, "Do you have a name kid?" I looked at him and nodded my head saying no since I really didn't have much energy for talking. He looked back at the path and said, "No name huh? That sucks can't really live life without a name can you? Hmmm…" I was curious as too was he was thinking when he said, "Well you wear a lot of black from the looks of it and you have a look of European decent since don't really resemble anyone from Japan all that much…How about…Nero?" He threw me into shock a second did he actually just give me a name right than and there all I muttered in response was, "Nero?" He yells back at me, "What the fucks wrong with you? Are you deaf or something? Yes Nero its Italian for black. So do you want it or not?" I smiled and said, "I'll take it." He smirked back, "Good." As we continued walking I asked him one last thing before I passed out just before we arrived at his place, "Can I ask you one last thing?" He turned his head to my direction and said, "Go ahead." "What's your name?" He turned his head and began staring at the winter snow that began to fall, "Its Goh…Goh Hinogami." And from that moment on I knew my life was never going to be the same again.

**_To Be Continued_**


End file.
